


So You've Been In Space?!

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [20]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Leaving Home, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: Y/N disappeared years ago after a fight with Steve and the Avengers haven't heard from her since. When they call in Carol for a mission on Earth, they're shocked to discover her girlfriend.In which a power couple returns to Earth and prove people wrong.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Kudos: 49





	So You've Been In Space?!

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), but we can’t allow you to stay on this team,” Steve told you as he exited the conference room with the others. 

“It was one mistake, Steve!” You returned angrily.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha spoke softer. “We’ll have you transferred back to SHIELD. I’ll call Fury.” 

“No,” you whispered, tears in your eyes. You turned around and headed towards the exit. 

“(Y/N), wait!” 

“You have confidence in everyone but me, Steve!” 

“You don’t have control!” 

“And how am I ever expected to learn control if you treat me like a bomb that’s about to go off?” You paused for a moment, waiting for his response. When it didn’t come, you kept going. “Fury brought me here because he thought that you could help me control this power. But apparently, I’m not good enough for the great Captain America.” You reached the door. 

“(Y/N)!” He tried to chase you, but by the time he got outside, you were already gone. 

You’d flown just a few miles from the Avengers Compound, far enough away that Steve couldn’t get to you. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and dialed a number you hadn’t dialed in a very long time. It only rang twice before she picked up. 

“Hey, (Y/N),” Carol spoke happily. “What’s up?” 

“D’you- D’you remember that offer you made to me a couple years ago?” Your voice shook, and you hoped that she couldn’t tell you were crying. 

“Yeah…” 

“Is it still good?” 

“Of course, (Y/N), it’s always still good. What, you wanna take me up on it?” There was worry in her tone.

“If that’d be okay.” 

“(Y/N), that’d be wonderful! I’ve been waiting for years for this! I’m not actually that far away, I can be there by morning.” 

“That’s great.” You wiped a tear from your eye, smiling a little. 

“Where d’you want me to pick you up?” 

“Uhhh...my apartment in D.C., I guess.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” 

“See you soon.” 

You sat down on the curb, trying to collect your thoughts for a moment. It was late at night, the only light was from the street lamp. When you felt put together enough, you took off into the night sky and headed towards D.C. 

When you woke in the morning, Carol was standing over you. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” She smirked. 

“Mmmmm what time is it?” you groaned, trying to wake yourself up. 

“Ten thirty.” 

“Ughhhhh.” You rolled over, realizing that you were on the couch, only as you fell to the floor. Carol laughed. 

“What happened?” she asked as she helped you up. 

“I guess I fell asleep on the couch last night.” 

“No, I mean what happened to make you reconsider my offer? I invited you to join me on my intergalactic travels years ago, why now?” 

“I don’t know, it’s just time,” you shrugged, trying to avoid her question.

“Mmhmm, I’m glad.” She wrapped her arms around you, pulling you in for a hug. “I’ve missed you. But don’t think that means you can lie to me. You’ve always been shit at it.” Her voice was soft, despite the threat in her words. 

You closed your eyes, losing yourself in her. You still weren’t over your feelings for her, even though it’d been years. That had been the main reason you’d turned down her invitation before. But now, you had nothing left in the world but her. And, God, you missed her. 

You packed some things—you didn’t have much left at this apartment. Some of your things were at the compound, some here, some in a storage unit across the country. But even then, you still didn’t have much. You didn’t place much value in material possessions. 

You said a quick goodbye to your apartment and followed Carol back to her ship. 

“Woah, this is the coolest spaceship I’ve ever seen.” You spoke, marveling at the vessel. 

“Welcome to your new home,” she laughed. “Come on, let me give you the grand tour.” 

She brought you through the sleeping quarters, showed you the kitchen, common area, and the main controls of the ship. 

“So, what’s the plan?” You asked as you sat down in the seat next to her as she prepared to take off. “Where are we going?” 

“Anywhere.” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
3 YEARS LATER

“No,” you spoke. “I’m not going with you.” 

“C’mon, (Y/N), it’ll be okay,” Carol pleaded with you. “What can possibly go wrong?” 

“Everything.” 

“Do it for me,” she tried. 

“I’ll drop you off, but I’m not staying, and they’re not going to see me.” 

“If you don’t come with me, I’ll tell them that you’re with me,” she threatened. “They won’t stay away if they know where you are.” 

“I’ll think about it,” you conceded angrily and headed to your shared bedroom. 

These past three years had been good to you. Your friendship with Carol had turned into a relationship pretty quickly—apparently, you weren’t the only one who had feelings for the other. You’d also gotten your powers completely under control, thanks to your wonderful girlfriend. 

But now, she wanted you to return to Earth with her. The Avengers had called her, asking for assistance on a mission, and she wanted to you to join her. 

You crawled under the covers, despite it being the middle of the day. You didn’t want to see them, but Carol was persistent, and you knew that it was just inevitable. You could fight her all you wanted, but she’d already put her mind to it. 

The ship was about five hours from your home planet now, and you wanted to soak up your final moments free of them. 

There was a knock on the door.

“Hey,” Carol spoke softly. You could hear her walking towards the bed, but you kept the blankets over your face. “You don’t have to go if you really don’t want to.” 

You felt her sit down on the edge of the bed next to you, and you pulled the covers back just enough for her to see your face. 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to want to,” you murmured. “If you don’t drag me today, then I’m sure you’ll just end up doing it later.” 

“So you’re saying that you’ll come with me?” Her face lit up. 

“I guess,” you sighed. “I’m going to have to face them at some point, anyway.” 

“Yay!” She cried and hugged you. 

“You’ll be with me the whole time?”

“I’ll never leave your side.” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

You stepped off of the ship, your fingers interlaced with Carol’s. She’d parked the ship next to the compound, and now, you had nowhere to run. 

“This is a really bad idea,” you whispered. 

Carol didn’t respond, just smiled. 

She approached the main entrance of the compound, dragging you with her. The door opened. 

“(Y/N)?!” Steve was shocked. 

“Hey, Steve,” you said softly. 

“What the hell?!” Sam appeared from behind him. 

It took you longer than you liked to convince them to let you inside. They were still getting over the shock of seeing you; it wasn’t like you’d left them a note when you’d disappeared. 

Now, you were sitting on a couch in the common room, Carol’s fingers intertwined with yours. 

“So you’ve...been in space?” Natasha questioned. 

“Yep.” 

“And you’re dating Laser Hands?” Tony added. Carol flipped him off. 

“Yeah.” 

An awkward silence hung in the air. 

“So are we going on this mission or what?” Carol broke the quiet. 

“Uhhh, yeah...” Steve still struggled to comprehend your presence. He’d felt the most guilt out of all of them when you’d disappeared of the face of the Earth. He was the one who’d made the decision that you weren’t ready for the team. 

When you’d finally made it onto the Quinjet, you chose the back corner to keep you safe. It was clear that the Avengers didn’t know what to do with you. Some were angry that you’d left without saying goodbye, some were confused as to why you were back now, but all of them were confused by this new you—you were so different from the person you used to be. Their stares made you uncomfortable. 

Carol was seated next to you, doing everything she could to make you laugh. Her jokes were horrible, but they were enough to distract you from the others. The flight wasn’t too long, but every moment felt like years. When the jet finally landed, you had to hold back a sigh of relief. 

The mission was supposed to be difficult. This base was Hydra’s HQ. It would be more man power and weaponry than any other facility the Avengers had ever seen. That was why they called Carol, though they didn’t know that you were there too. Nor did they know how much of an asset you were. 

“Alright, the plan is simple,” Steve started, “We’re going to draw them out. Our best bet is to get as many of them outside of the facility as possible. That way Carol, Wanda, Thor...and (Y/N), I guess, can take them out. While they’re distracted on the outside, Natasha, Clint and I will gather intel, search the base. Hopefully, the rest of you will make that easy enough. Sound good?” 

Everyone nodded. You looked over at Carol. The others had no idea about the new extent of your abilities, but she did. And you both knew that you could take them all down, even without the help of Thor and Wanda. 

Natasha handed you and Carol each a communication device. Once they were up and running, and everyone was ready, you split up.   
“We need something to catch their attention,” Wanda spoke as the base came into view. Carol’s eyes darted to you and they locked with yours. Not a word had to be spoken for you to understand what she was saying. You shook your head so slightly, hoping that no one else noticed. But Thor did. 

“What? Do you have an idea?” Thor spoke directly to you. 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes in frustration. This wasn’t know you wanted things to go. 

“She could do it,” Carol smirked. “She just doesn’t want to.” 

“No,” Wanda returned quickly. “Her powers are too unstable, she can’t control them. We don’t know the damage it would cause.” 

“She’s not the same person she was three years ago,” Carol grinned. “C’mon, honey, show them what you got.” 

“Ugh, fine,” you groaned, turning to your girlfriend. “What do you want me to do?” 

“D’you remember when we got stranded on that desert planet? Back when you were first getting some control?”

“You thought it was a great place for me to practice. There was nothing for miles. It was a good thing, that energy burst would not have been kind to anything nearby.” You spoke cautiously. 

“Perhaps a more controlled version of that would be enough to catch their attention.” 

“Perhaps it would.” You smirked at her. 

You stepped out into the field in front of the base. Your feet sloshed in the half-melted snow as you went, and when you found yourself in close enough range for the cameras to see you. Then, you started the energy in your hand, shifting it into the sizing of a ball, as you grew the ball in your hands, you kept your eyes on that camera, looking directly into the lens. When the energy ball was as big as your entire upper body, you pulled it from the air and grasped it in your hands. You threw the energy ball into the air, and let it break free of it’s form. 

The others watched in awe as your energy flew through the sky and dissipated. Your eyes, however, stayed on the cameras. You watched the lens move and focus on your face and you crossed your arms, waiting. 

“D’you think that was big enough?” You murmured loud enough for the comms to pick it up and did your best to keep a smile from your face. You could hear Carol snickering softly. 

It was only moments later that the first group of Hydra agents appeared, guns trained on you. 

“Hello everyone,” you gave them a sickening smile. 

“You have 5 seconds to stand down,” the man, who you assumed to be the leader, spoke loudly. 

“But where’s the fun in that?” You taunted. 

“Five.” 

You crossed your arms and tapped your foot impatiently. 

“Four.” 

He took a longer pause between the next number. 

“Three, two, one,” you spoke for him. “Can we start fighting now?” 

“We don’t want to hurt you, but we will if we have to.” 

“Right, because Hydra is very well-known for bring people in peacefully,” you snarked. 

“They want to take you in as an asset. They’re not going to hurt you unless they believe they absolutely have to.” You heard Wanda speak over the comms. You gave the slightest nod of your head in acknowledgement. 

“We will use force if necessary,” he warned again. 

“Ahh see, the thing is,” you spoke casually. “I’m not afraid to use force either. And neither are my friends.” 

“Your friends?” 

“Yes, my friends.” You smirked as you felt the others coming up behind you. You watched the agents’ faces fall. Somebody called for backup, and then the fight broke out. It didn’t take long for you to lose track of most of it. All you knew was that the Hydra agents kept coming and you kept fighting. You’d tuned out most of what the others were saying through the comms a while ago. All you needed to know was that Carol was okay, and you’d become so attuned to her energy signature over the years that you could feel her easily.   
You were an unstoppable force, and you kept fighting until there was nothing left. 

“We got everything we need.” You finally heard Steve say over the comms. You sighed in something that wasn’t quite relief. You made your way back to the plane, stepping through snow and over the unconscious bodies of Hydra agents. You fell into your seat on the plane, and only then did your exhaustion set in...and something else that you couldn’t quite name. Oh. It was pain. 

“(Y/N), what happened?!” Natasha’s eyes fell to your side. You looked down and your eyes widened as soon as you saw blood. 

“Well, shit,” you murmured. 

“(Y/N)?!” Carol cried. 

“M’fine,” you murmured, fatigue taking over. 

“I think it’s just a bullet wound,” Natasha spoke, inspecting your side. 

“See, everything’s okay,” you spoke to Carol more than anyone else on the ship. 

Natasha gave you something for the pain, and you held on until you got back to the compound, where Bruce was already waiting. It didn’t take you nearly as long to get stitched up as it did to calm Carol down. She got it in her head sometimes that the two of you were so powerful and strong that you couldn’t be hurt, and when you did get hurt, she always took it hard, no matter how small the injury.   
Bruce had given you a couple of stitches and told you to take it easy for the next couple of days. As soon as he’d given you the okay, Carol rushed to your side. 

“I’m fine.” You’d said it a thousand times, and you were saying it again. “Just gotta be careful for a bit.” 

After much convincing, she finally calmed down enough to have a rational conversation with you. 

“You need to be more careful in the field,” Natasha said from the doorway, “just because you know how to control your powers now doesn’t mean you’re invincible.” 

“I know,” you murmured, your hand still in Carol’s as she sat next to your bed. 

“But you’re a good fighter, you’ve grown a lot in the past three years.”

“Thanks.” You smiled softly. 

“You know there’s still a spot for you on this team, right?”

“I don’t want it,” you said, “I’ve got Carol and our ship. That’s all I need.”

“Fair, but I had to at least try. You know how Steve is.” 

“I do.” 

“You ready, my love?” Carol spoke up. 

“Yes.” 

She turned to Natasha, “We’ve got to get back.” 

“Alright, well it’s been nice to see you both. Call us if you need anything.” 

“Of course.” 

You said your goodbyes to the team, and they watched as you took off, Carol maneuvering the ship into the sky and back out of the atmosphere. 

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” She said as soon as Earth was out of sight.

“No, it wasn’t really.” 

“Where to?”

“Anywhere.”


End file.
